


Emotional abuse

by thaisameyka



Category: mother!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Love Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 14:52:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13343526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaisameyka/pseuds/thaisameyka
Summary: (( TRIGGER WARNING ))This is a poem about emotionally abusive relationships - its purpose is not to romanticize it, but to raise awareness about how horrible (and invisible) it can be.It also contains a quote from the movie "mother!", by Darren Aronofsky - and was partially inspired by it.





	Emotional abuse

**Author's Note:**

> (( TRIGGER WARNING ))
> 
> This is a poem about emotionally abusive relationships - its purpose is not to romanticize it, but to raise awareness about how horrible (and invisible) it can be.
> 
> It also contains a quote from the movie "mother!", by Darren Aronofsky - and was partially inspired by it.

You're so lovely, sweetheart - too perfect to be real:  
Your eyes are infinite oceans in which I want to dive;  
Your lips are sweet beds in which I got to dream;  
Your legs are dangerous roads in which I need to die.

Come on, hold my hand:  
I can give you the starts if you want.  
I can make you laugh, and feel happy again.  
I can hold you until the end of the times.  
You know I'm not like other men.

Our life is just starting...  
Together we'll build our future:  
A house, some kids, a new pet -  
When I (well, us) decide it's time  
We'll be happy (and you'll never regret!). 

I do so much for too many people  
So I don't have time to care about you.  
Don't you know I work hard outside this place?  
It doesn't matter what you're going through...

Be silent.  
Don't cry.  
Do it yourself.  
I'll bleed you dry.

Don't.

Don't say this - it just doesn't sound like you!  
Don't try this - I know you are not gonna like it!  
Don't do this - I'm just trying to protect you!  
Don't believe this - you are too smart for it!

Don't.  
Don't.  
Don't.

Don't work - so I can complain about it.  
Don't go out - so I can control you.  
Don't fight for what is right - so it doesn't backfire on me.  
Don't talk about this - you don't understand, only I do.

Don't.  
Don't.  
Don't.

It doesn't matter what you think  
Because baby, I need some sex today!  
But do you want some love tomorrow?  
Don't force me, darling - you know that's not ok.

Do whatever you want...  
Inside these four walls.  
Write what you want...  
But I'll never aprove it.  
Talk about what you want...  
But never to (or about) me.  
Clean how much you want...  
I'm not gonna appreciate it.

I love you so much:  
Here - take this gift.  
Here - shut up now.  
Here - I'll leave you adrift.

I love you so much:  
I gave you this roof!  
You can try to escape  
But you're not bulletproof.

I love you so much:  
But I don't wanna talk to you;  
I don't wanna look in your direction;  
I don't wanna desire your body -  
You don't deserve any affection.

I want you to smile.  
I want you to pretend.  
I want you back to be who you were -  
Poor me, after all I still want to be your friend!

I don't hit you, baby -  
I'm way better than other guys.  
I'm so different, and you're so lucky!  
So don't even think about changing my desguise.

Oh, come on,  
Don't repeat yourself again:  
If you really wanted, the door is on the left.  
Look at your feet - they have no chain.

Girl, don't tell me about social injustice.  
Don't fill me up with your feminist bullshit.  
Your opinions are wrong, I'm sorry.  
Better be a white, straight, conservative man  
Than being such a hypocrite.

My eyes are shut down to your efforts.  
My ears won't listen to your voice.  
My mounth will never want to kiss yours.  
Do you want to break up? It's not only your choice.

You believed all the lies I told you;  
You believed the fairytales that don't exist...  
You believed - I also did -  
And now you don't even try to coexist.

Oh, are you finally falling in love  
With another beautiful soul?  
Honey, you're so mean to me...  
And feeling loved is not your role.

I'm a poor man  
And you don't see everything I do for you.  
So I'll cry, I'll break, I'll destroy...  
Just so you feel bad like you always do.

I killed your dreams  
But I've never meant to!  
I abandoned you  
But I've had to do it!  
I broke your heart  
But I can give you a new one!  
Let's try just one more time:  
I know you can never quit.

You're so beautiful, darling -  
Here, one more dish.  
You're so smart, honey -  
Here, one more stain.  
You're so special, baby -  
Here, one more shot of loneliness.  
You're so interesting, angel -  
Here, one more dose of pain.

I'm too tired again.  
I'm too quiet again.  
I'm too myself again.  
And the least you could do  
Is acting a bit more sane.

You don't do anything;   
You're not good enough.  
You can't leave me right now...  
I know you're not that tough.

You're always so acid.  
You're always so bitter.  
You're always so poisoning.  
What happened to your feathers and glitter?

What did I do wrong?  
Why can't you love me?  
Where are you going?  
I am sorry, can't you see?

Nowhere.  
Nothing.  
Never.

Don't.

To love is to suffer.  
And you still love me...  
Don't you?  
Yeah, I also agree.

I love you so very much,  
And I know you love me too!

"You never loved me -  
You just loved how much I loved you."


End file.
